The Interior: Savannah Courtney
by SakuraSyaoran4eva
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister? Her name’s Savannah... Some think she's a lunatic and some think she's the epitome of Slytherin evil. It’s 4th year and between the triwizard tournament and Umbridge, Hogwart’s is in for quite a ride. Buffy AU crossover


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. It either belongs to Joss Whendon (ME) or J.K. Rowling. I'm merely playing with their creations as a way to pass the time.

Summary: Buffy AU crossover with Harry Potter. Takes place during 4th year with their entire 5th year incorporated into it. The triwizard tournament is just beginning. In this story, Buffy does not exist. She is not the slayer – Savannah Wyndam-Pryce, Wesley's adopted daughter is.

This prologue pretty much explains this alternate reality. In case, I've got new readers – I always reply to all my reviews so if you've got a question then ask.

* * *

The Interior; Documentaries of the Vampire Slayer

Chapter One: Savannah Courtney; Vampire

* * *

Savannah Courtney stood in front of the marble gargoyle, willing it to move. She had searched the whole castle for Harry before deciding to go see the headmaster. As soon as she'd arrived in front of the gargoyle, her vampiric senses had managed to pick up his scent. She could, in fact, tell that he was inside. Her only problem was that she had no idea how to get inside.

Savannah Courtney Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was Harry Potter's twin sister. Yet, they had nearly nothing in common – the two had never even spoken in the last three years that they'd attended Hogwarts together. She had curly light golden blonde hair that ran all the way down her back, green eyes, wore contacts, was about 5'7 and had a mean streak that ran all the way down to her soul. Harry Potter, on the other hand, had raven black hair, the same green eyes as her but wore thin wire glasses that always hid them, was the exact same height as her and a disposition for sweetness. Harry also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead while Savannah had the same mark on her right hand (which was always covered up as she always wore rubber-silk gloves) as well as her forehead (this was always covered up with magic though as Savannah was much too vain to show any imperfections).

Harry Potter lived with his aunt and uncle (whom, Savannah supposed, were her aunt and uncle as well) while she lived with the family that had adopted her – her father, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and her two sisters, Faith and Dawn (Faith was adopted as well but Dawn was – created – for lack of better term).

She stood there, scowling at the gargoyle in annoyance. If it could have, her stomach would have been growling by now. It had been at least ten hours since she'd had a glass of blood and she was getting quite hungry (last time she'd fed was at breakfast).

Her ears perked up at the sound of a heartbeat getting steadily closer as the scent of Severus Snape got closer as well. This, of course, appealed to her demon but she quickly squashed the urge to kill. Being a slayer before her death, she had retained a soul and didn't kill to feed. No, she bought her blood at Hogsmede and kept up a steady supply by having the fresh days worth owled daily (courtesy of the Hog's Head). Of course, sometimes the bloodlust was ridiculously overwhelming so she did bite humans under the pretense of making love.

As Snape walked down the corridor and spotted her, she could smell fear and worry radiating off him in waves. Was he worried about Harry? She wondered silently.

"What are you doing out here so late, Miss. Wyndam-Pryce?" He asked, scowling. He didn't like her very much. She was a mystery. Nearly everyone in the castle was scared of her. 'Even the bloody baron is frightened of the girl…' mused Snape.

"Professor," Savannah drawled, quite pleased. Here was someone who had the password to the headmaster's chamber. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" She adopted the fawning schoolgirl slash cheerleader persona. "You see, sir, I was looking for Potter because he wasn't in his dorm when I was doing my nightly prefect rounds so I got worried." She sighed. "I'm so worried and the only place I haven't looked is in there. Would you have the password by any chance, professor?" She smiled flirtatiously, uncaring of the fact that he was nearly thirty years older then her.

The fear and worry that Savannah could smell was nearly overridden by relief. 'He's relieved that Potter's safe…' Savannah mused to herself. 'Maybe he was out looking for the idiot tonight…'

'Since when are she and Potter friends?' Snape wondered. He'd never seen his prized pupil ever truly talk to any male other then Draco Malfoy in the last three years that she'd been in his care. 'Not your care, you fool, your house.' He told himself, forcing himself to keep his brain in check when thinking about the sultry blonde.

"Miss. Wyndam-Pryce, where have you been?" He snapped at her. "We've been looking for you as well as your brother for nearly an hour now!" Savannah blinked at him, acting the part of the confused perfectly. It was all really just an acting part for her.

"I have a brother?" She asked him ignorantly. Snape frowned at her.

"Miss. Wyndam-Pryce, I can understand why you wouldn't want to advertise the fact that you are related to Potter but nevertheless, you are his sister just as he is your brother." Snape told her coolly and she gave him a hell freezing icy glare.

"Professor Snape, I've told you once before and I will tell you again," She snapped angrily at him. "Harry Potter is not my brother. For your information, professor, we aren't even related by blood." This was partially true. When a slayer was turned, her body reacted differently then that of normal humans – her blood was split up into three different parts. One part was her own, the second was the blood she drank and the third was her sire's and needed to be replenished at least once a week (this was the leading reason most vampires never turned slayers).

Her reply caused Snape to deepen his scowl, yet he couldn't do anything. He, like everyone else at Hogwarts, had absolutely no desire to be on Savannah's bad side.

'She's obviously insane' thought Snape. Instead of enlightening her with his views, he ushered the vampire seductress into the headmaster's office.

* * *

A/N: That's about it for chapter one. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, type them in the drop box and send it to me. I have a good deal of this planned out but nothing solid, so ideas and constructive criticism would be appreciated. If we're lucky, my muses Arezue and Angelus won't feel neglected and shred them.

Angelus: **scowls** Leave nothing you pathetic lovey-dovey humans – 'cuz if you do, I'll eat you.

Arezue: **giggles** Whatever, I couldn't care less. I'm going to go play with Dawn now. **giggles again** I love Dawnie…

Harry: **walks up** You guys know that you're in the wrong place, right? This is the Interior box. You guys belong in the Arezue; Desire box.

Draco: **scowls at the two as well as the audience (you)** Yeah, go away so I can convince Potter to make out with me.

**Silence **

Harry: **stares at Draco in shock** What did you just say?

To be continued… Next time, find out what happens between Harry and Draco. Will Draco convince Harry that making out is a good idea? Will Harry kill Draco for even suggesting the idea? And how many people will Angelus eat next chapter?

To be eaten by Angelus, leave a review. To be tortured brutally by Angelus, leave a flame. To get on Draco's nerves, refuse to leave. Gee, so many choices…

PS. I might decide to switch this from under the Harry Potter category to Buffy, so be forewarned.


End file.
